La Fuerza del Destino
by alejandra-lovegood
Summary: Continuación "Esperanza del Corazón"... Luna y Draco han vuelto a Hogwarts, dispuestos a estar juntos... Pero en el amor nada es fácil ¿lo lograrán?
1. Start of something new

_-*Hogwarts express*-_

1 de septiembre de 1998, era el primer día de clases en la reconstruida escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Entre los alumnos, tanto viejos como nuevos se respiraba un ambiente de felicidad y paz, si Voldemort Londres era un lindo lugar para los magos.

Una rubia con aretes de rábano, collar de corchos de cerveza y un hermoso anillo en el dedo esperaba impaciente en su compartimiento.

-Luna… ¿a quien buscas?-Preguntó Hermione levantando la vista de _"El quisquilloso" _que se vendia mucho después de la guerra.

-No, nadie, solo a Neville…

-Si claro, ¡Neville! -Dijo Ron

Él sabía la verdad, no supo como fue, pero Ronald Weasley y ella era ahora excelentes amigos, desde que él decidió que Luna sería su confidente, ya que su mejor amiga era ahora también su novia.

Y Luna no pudo contenerse y le contó todo con respecto a Draco, desde lo que pasó en la mansión Malfoy hasta el día de la batalla.

Claro, el literalmente explotó, su primera reacción la recordaba muy bien…

_-¡¿Con un hurón Luna? ¡¿Con la serpiente con facha de hurón?_

Le costó aceptarlo, pero al final lo hizo, e incluso le prometió que intentaría ayudarla.

Aunque no era muy discreto que digamos…

-Si Ron, a Neville…

* * *

Draco arribó a King´s Cross poco antes de las once, iba solo, ya que no le permitieron a su madre salir de la casa a despedirlo.

Desde que llegó al anden 9 3/4 supo que algo no iba bien…

Él iba listo para las burlas, incluso gritos o que lo agredieran físicamente, pero en vez de eso solo escuchaba algunos murmullos mientras se dirigía al tren, claro, nadie lo ayudó con el baúl, pero aparte de eso, todo el mundo parecía ignorarlo

_Al parecer todos saben que no delaté a Potter…_- Pensaba

Caminaba por el tren, intentando buscar un vagón vacio, mientras pasaba escuchó más murmullos, y algunos niños de once o doce años salian de su vagón para verlo de cerca.

* * *

Luna lo había visto llegar a la estación ¡no pudo alegrarse más! A penas y notó cuando llego Neville y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

El tren salió de la estación, ahora Luna no apartaba la mirada de la puerta, con la esperanza de ver al menos un segundo a Draco cuando pasara frente a su vagón.

Unas horas después Hermione les recondó a ella y a Ron que debían ir al vagón de prefectos, cuando sus amigos le preguntaron a Luna si era prefecta ella dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Si, lo soy, en la guerra mataron a la antigua prefecta, así que necesitaban un remplazo…

Ella hablaba tranquilamente de la muerte era algo normal después de todo, sus amigos no dijeron nada ya que estaban acostumbrados a su forma de hablar.

Mientras ella caminaba detrás de Ron y Hermione iba con una energía renovada, ya que reconrdó que Draco también era un prefecto, y podría verlo por unos minutos.

* * *

-¡Auch!

Ron acababa de darle un codazo en las costillas, por tercera vez

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Si no quieres que todos se enteren de lo tuyo con el hurón ¡deja de verlo asi!

Le habló en un susurro, aún estaban en el vagón de los prefectos, ella apenas y pudo presentarse con el otro prefecto de su casa Anthony Goldstein, era prefecto desde su quinto año, era hijo de muggles por eso había regresado a cursar su último año ahora a salvo.

Solo pudo decir su nombre y un "hola" antes de que los prefectos de Slytherin entraran.

Draco y Pansy Parkinson, a pesar de que sus miradas ya no eran de arrogacia o superioridad (bueno, la de ella un poco) su aspecto era el mismo, tenían ese mismo aire de grandeza.

Desde ese momento ella sólo tuvo ojos para él, hasta que Ron la regresaba a la tierra.

Pero él tenía razón, tendría que dejar de ser menos obvia, todo era secreto, o almenos por un tiempo.

En su cabeza el plan ya comenzaba a tener forma, para empezar intentaría estar con Draco en las rondas de prefectos, y tendría que investigar si la sala de Menesteres aún funcionaba.

También estaban las salidas a Hogsmeade, sabía gracias a Harry que las salidas de Draco estarían reguladas por el ministerio, pero ese era un problema menor.

* * *

Después de la junta de prefectos Draco regresó a su compartimiento donde estaban algunos Slytherins que como él ya había cambiado su forma de pensar, menos Pansy Parkinson.

Ella cambió solo un poco, pero aún se creía superior a casi todos.

No dejó de hablar todo el trayecto sobre como sus padres la obligaron a volver a Hogwarts para "limpiar el honor de la familia" Draco pensó que de no estar ya comprometido tal vez los hubieran casado al día siguiente de la guerra.

Draco recordó ese pequeñísimo problema, ¡él estaba comprometido! Había visto a Astoria en la estación, pero no se atrevió a hablarle y ahora que lo recordaba ella se intentó acercar a él.

Y lo peor; Luna no lo sabía ¿Cómo reaccionaría? No sería una muy buena noticia para ella… ¿Cómo se lo diría?

Decidió decírselo a la primera oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas.

* * *

Luna tenia los ojos en Neville y Ginny, que jugaban Snap explosivo, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, según sus cálculos faltaba poco más de una hora para llegar a Hogwarts y poner en marcha la primer parte de su plan.

Pero necesitaría mucha ayuda…


	2. First days

-*First Days*-

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts!

Minerva McGonagall daba su primer discurso de bienvenida como directora de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería recién construida, mientras todos los alumnos la miraban con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Este es el comienzo de una nueva era, una sin Lord Voldemort-Algunos estudiantes aún se estremecieron- ¡oh vamos ya no hay nada que temer! Ahora solo hay paz, ¡él no volverá!

Todos la observaban atentamente, a excepción de unos cuantos, como dos Slytherins, Astoria Greengars y Draco Malfoy, que fueron casi obligados a sentarse juntos y evitaban cualquier contacto entre ellos, provocando un incómodo silencio.

Él no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto; tal vez su madre no lo obligaría después de todo a casarse con Astoria, pero si su padre se entera de su relación con Luna no sabía de lo que era él capaz.

Dejo de pensar en eso, para evitar su matrimonio con Astoria, primero tendría que gritarle al mundo su amor por Luna, y eso haría…

Aunque aun no sabía cómo.

* * *

Por otra parte, la siempre distraída Luna miraba sus uñas pintadas de violeta como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, mientras que en su mente planeaba como verse con Draco, tendría que ser pronto o no lo resistiría.

-¡Que comience el banquete!

Ni siquiera escuchó la selección de nuevos alumnos, sólo supo que un segundo después todos los platos que tenía al frente estaban llenos a rebosar.

-Así que… ¿Cómo te ha ido Luna?

Ella observó por unos segundo a Anthony, antes de contestarle

-Pues bien de echo, sacaron a mi padre de Azcaban, y ahora estamos reconstruyendo nuestra casa…- Respondió, mientras un rubio no les quitaba la vista de encima.

* * *

¿Quién era el y porque hablaba con Luna? Estaba enojándose más cada momento, ni siquiera había probado nada de su plato e ignoraba completamente a Daphne Greengars, que le daba las mil y un razones del por que debería casarse que su hermana Astoria.

-¿Draco? ¡Draco Malfoy presta atención!

-¿Eh?

-Te decía que tenemos una gran residencia en Brasil… Seria un buen país para desasearse de todo lo ocurrido aquí ¿no lo crees?

-Ah, sí claro.

* * *

El banquete había terminado ya, Luna y Anthony lideraban a los Ravenclaws hacia su torre, mientras continuaban con su charla.

Ella descubrió que él era de esas personas que no paran de hablar, siempre sacan tema de conversación interesante.

-Y por cierto Lun… recuerda que este año nosotros debemos ordenar los horarios de las rondas de prefectos.

-¡Oh claro! Mañana mismo comenzamos…

Sin saberlo, él le acababa de dar una gran noticia, ella podría ordenar sus rondas para que estuviera cerca de Draco, o incluso hacerla juntos.

Pero antes de que Anthony contestara, se acercó a ellos un chico de cabello negro, y con unos impactantes ojos cafés con toques verdes.

-¡Eh Anthony! Me has olvidado…

-Lo siento Rolf, bien sabes que tengo que liderar a los nuevos Ravenclaw.

-Oh si claro ¿y yo qué?

Ignoraron por un par de minutos a Luna, mientras ellos "peleaban" hasta que Anthony los presentó.

-¡Oh lo siento! –Se disculpó- Que malos modales tengo Luna… Él es Rolf Scamander.

Se estrecharon las manos y ella sintió una leve corriente que le pasó desde los dedos hasta el hombro derecho.

-¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?- Preguntó inocentemente, para que no notaran su extraña reacción.

-Mi vida escolar es extraña, tengo libertades, así que cuando iba en sexto me fui por dos años, y regrese apenas en este curso.

Los tres continuaron caminando, de vez en cuando Luna o Anthony daban una indicación a los estudiantes que los seguían hasta que llegaron a la sala común.

* * *

-Así que mi padre podría darte un muy buen trabajo, y así no lidiarías con el ministerio de magia…

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez… ¡Rayos! Luna no tenía razón, contar hasta diez no me tranquiliza… _-Pensaba Draco.

Y es que ni siquiera en el camino hacia las mazmorras Daphne pudo dejarlo tranquilo, se mantuvo a su lado, jalando a Astoria, para que caminara con ellos.

Astoria no era como su hermana, ella tenía el cabello castaño, y unos ojos color miel que no te miraban con superioridad, si no con humildad y sencillez.

Aun así, el corazón de Draco estaba ya ocupado.

Y siempre que escuchaba hablar a Daphne sobre su vida de casado que tendría con su hermana a él le daban mas ansias de mandar todo muy lejos, salir del país y llevarse a Luna.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no sería fácil, no podría dejar a su madre y estaba seguro de que Luan no dejaría a su padre.

* * *

La mañana siguiente resultó ser deprimente, se avecinaba una tormenta.

En el Gran Comedor, a pesar de ser aún temprano ya muchos estudiantes estaban desayunando mientras se les repartían sus horarios.

-Primero tenemos Runas Antiguas con Griffindor, después yo tengo estudios muggles y tú y Rolf adivinación.

-Luego Herbología y Pociones…

Luna, Anthony y Rolf estaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw, sólo Rolf desayunaba mientras los otros dos discutían sobre el horario.

-Luego tenemos un periodo libre, ¿Qué te parece si hay organizamos las rondas de prefectos?

-Por mi bien…- Dijo Luna tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

Comenzaron a comer, Luna dándole un vistazo a su horario, buscaba materias que compartiera con Slytherin, tal vez con suerte podría hacer equipo en esa materia con Draco.

Sólo tenía dos; Pociones y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

* * *

-….Y por último Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, ¿por qué demonios la convirtieron en manera obligatoria?

-Creo que el Ministro dijo algo sobre tomar conciencia de los animales, ¡yo que sé!

Draco y Blaise desayunaban tranquilamente, o al menos el rubio, ya que el otro juzgaba sin parar cada una de las materias de su horarios.

-¡De nuevo nos dará pociones el loco de Slughorn! ¿Serás mi compañero verdad? ¡Soy terrible en esa!

-Sabes que soy peor…

Él disfrutaba sus minutos sin las Greengars, sin Daphne que no paró de hablarle sobre las mansiones y millones de cosas que serían suyas cuando se casara con Astoria.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, esperando que al ver a Luna se le alzara el ánimo, pero en vez de eso se calló por los suelos.

¿Por qué platicaba con Anthony Goldstein? Claro, ambos eran prefectos, ¿entonces qué hacía con ellos un pelinegro? O más importante ¿Por qué hablaba y le sonreía tanto a Luna?

Estaba armando sus hipótesis, una más tonta que la otra, hasta que Zabini literalmente lo golpeó para regresarlo al mundo.

-¡Eh Malfoy! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Rígido como una tabla camino hacia su primera clase, intentando no mirar hacia atrás, ya que tenía el presentimiento que unos grandes ojos azules lo observaban.

* * *

Las primeras clases para ambos fueron difíciles, los profesores (algunos nuevos) los presionaban, y en esas pocas horas Luna tuvo demasiados deberes que ella y Anthony prefirieron adelantarlos a planear las rondas de prefectos.

Llegó su primera clase de pociones, y el profesor Slughorn los hizo esperan veinte minutos, los necesario para que Draco planeara un centenar de planes de cómo desaparecer a su nuevo enemigo pelinegro, que en esos momentos conversaba con su Luna mientras él le tocaba el cabello.

Mientras él maldecía hasta la puerta que tenía frente a él, esta se abrió y salió Horance Slughorn, que con una gran sonrisa se disculpó y los hizo entrar.

-¡Este año trabajaran por parejas! Y yo las organizare ¿no es genial?

_"Estúpido viejo, estúpida escuela, maldita materia de pociones..."_ Pensaba Draco.

-En fin… ¿Dónde deje mi lista? –Se hurgó en su túnica y sacó un pergamino – A si aquí esta… Empecemos, cuando diga sus nombre se irán a sentar a su mesa, las parejas las elegí por sus promedios, esperando que uno que es bueno ayude al otro que no lo es tanto…

_"Estúpida selección"_

-Así que… Goldstein Anthony y Greengars Daphne

_"Pobre tipo"_

-¡Excelente excelente! Seguimos con, Scamander Rolf y Greengars Astoria.

"El pelinegro odioso, con la que se supone será mi esposa, genial"

Así el profesor asignó las parejas, mientras el rubio agregaba mentalmente un comentario, hasta que fue su turno.

-Malfoy Draco y Lovegood Luna.


	3. With you

**_…Seguimos con, Scamander Rolf y Greengars Astoria._**

**_"El pelinegro odioso, con la que se supone será mi esposa, genial"_**

**_Así el profesor asignó las parejas, mientras el rubio agregaba mentalmente un comentario, hasta que fue su turno._**

**_-Malfoy Draco y Lovegood Luna._**

_"Aunque pensándolo bien, pociones no es una materia tan tonta…"_

Asignado a su pareja, Draco pensó que tal vez lograría más de una A en pociones.

Él no esperó mucho y casi corrió dentro del aula al asiento asignado por el profesor para él y Luna, la cual llegó algunos segundos después, con su característica sonrisa.

_Que hermosa se ve hoy_

-¡Excelente excelente! Muy bien, y ahora, a que es el primer día hagamos algo fácil y divertido; ¿Qué tal una infusión para la tos? ¡Está en la página 12 de su libro! A trabajar…

-Hola Draco Malfoy- Susurró ella, con un tono tierno, como con un mensaje oculto.

-Hola Lunática Lovegood –Contestó él, a pesar de ser su apodo, él lo dijo con unos toques de ternura (el máximo que se podía frente a muchas personas)

-¿Por qué no vas por los ingredientes y yo preparo el caldero?

-Claro…

Y así pasó toda su clase, hacían un buen equipo, y aprovechaban cada oportunidad para tocarse aunque fuera un segundo.

-¡Buen trabajo chicos! Si siguen así subirán sus promedios, si si, estoy seguro…

Con esas palabras Slughorn los despidió, no sin antes darles una recompensa de 3 puntos para cada uno por ser el mejor trabajo de la clase.

Ya Draco estaba por salir cuando decidió hablar con Luna

Alguien tendrá que dar el primer paso…-Pensó

Y estaba por hablarle cuando se interpuso en su camino ese pelinegro que estaba con ella desde el desayuno.

-Hola Luna ¿nos vamos?

-Claro Rolf, sólo reviso si no hay torposoplos en mi mochila…

-Claro claro, siempre hay cosas de esas en todas partes…

¿Qué hacia ese tipo con ella? ¿Por qué lo había ignorado? Draco se preguntaba eso, mientras Zabini y Nott llegaban hasta él y lo jalaban hasta su próxima clase.

* * *

-Veo veo…. Algo alto y guapo en tu futuro

-¿Enserio? ¿Y que podría ser?

Luna y Rolf estaban sentados juntos, en su primera clase de adivinación con la profesora Trelawney, con su primer ejercicio del día; intentar ver el futuro de tu compañero.

-¡Oh pero si está claro! Es que significa que has conocido al amor de tu vida, el cual piensa que fue amor a primera vista.

La inocente Luna al principio creyó que Rolf hablaba sobre Draco (tal vez él si podía ver el futuro) pero cuando "inocentemente" dijo que ese "amor de su vida" la llevaría a viajar por el mundo descubriendo criaturas nuevas, mientras escribían un nuevo libro como el abuelo de su "amor", ella pensó por un momento, sólo uno, que tal vez Rolf se refería a alguien más.

Y, poco antes de salir de clase, cuando Rolf encontró en su futuro viviendo "felices por siempre" con el nieto de un famosísimo escritor, ella supo, que no se refería a su amado rubio.

Aun así investigaría si Draco tenía un abuelo escritor.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala común de Ravenclaw, donde ya los esperaba Anthony.

-¿Qué prefieres Luna? ¿Adelantar deberes u organizar las rondas de prefectos?

-Creo que primero empezamos por las rondas, después de todo, empiezan mañana y hay que tenerlas listas lo más pronto posible.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso ¡que Rolf comience con los deberes!

-Alto ¿Qué? ¿Y yo por que solo?

-¡Tú no eres prefecto!-Le respondió Anthony

-¿Y? Alguno de ustedes puede ayudarme, mientras el otro organiza solito las rondas esas…

Anthony y Luna se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ayúdale tú –Dijo Luna – Yo puedo organizarlas rápidamente, no tardo mucho.

-De acuerdo, sólo recuerda que no debe tocar al menos 1 vez con cada prefecto

Y así Luna organizó "al azar" las rondas, procurando poner a Draco con ella, pero unas veces más con Anthony y Ron, aunque esperaba que el pelirrojo no se molestara.

Una hora después ya había terminado, y se dispuso a ayudar a los dos chicos que no habían hecho muchos progresos en los labores.

* * *

Para Draco Malfoy de ahora en adelante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras acababa de ser nombrada la más aburrida de todas.

El profesor (del cual ni se molestó en aprenderse su nombre) era un tipo joven, pero parecía tener mucho conocimiento sobre esas artes.

_De seguro es un Mortífago fugado…_ pensaba él, mientras su profesor continuaba su monólogo.

Estaba realizando su hipótesis sobre el profesor, cuando sintió unos ojos clavados en él.

Y ya que compartía clase con los Griffindor supo inmediatamente de quien lo observaba; Ron Weasley.

¿Por qué el pelirrojo lo observaba tanto? Draco creía saber el motivo; él sabía lo que pasaba entre él y Luna.

Pero no podría estar seguro, hasta hablar con ella, y esperaba que fuera pronto, o si no explotaría.

* * *

El día siguiente ocurrió igual que el anterior, para ambos rubios las clases de pociones y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas eran ahora sus dos materias favoritas.

Y luego, al caer la noche llegó la hora de la primera ronda de prefectos, la cual por "casualidad" compartían Luna y Draco.

El horario de Draco le había sido entregado por Anthony, y al leer con quien compartiría su primera ronda deseó con toda su alma adelantar el tiempo.

Y aunque el día había sido largo, al llegar la noche él literalmente corrió al sexto piso, donde era se suponía le tocaba su ronda.

Y al llegar no pudo hacer algo más que correr hacia ella y abrazarla hasta que la levantó del piso.


	4. Jealous

**_…al llegar no pudo hacer algo más que correr hacia ella y abrazarla hasta que la levantó del piso. _**

-¡Draco!

-¡Luna!

-¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

-Yo también preciosa…

Y él se giro para besarla, ¡como la extrañaba! Esos meses sin ella habían sido eternos.

Pero ahora ya estaban juntos, y él se encargaría que no estuvieran mucho tiempo separados.

-Podría estar así por siempre… -Dijo él, robándole un pequeño beso.

-Yo también, pero hay que cumplir con nuestro deber…

Y aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera Luna deshizo el abrazo, tomó de la mano a Draco y caminaron por la parte del castillo que debían vigilar, claro, cuidando en todo momento que nadie los viera tomados de las manos.

-¡Qué suerte que nos tacara juntos!

-Suerte, lo que se dice suerte, no fue.

-¿Entonces?

-Digamos que… A Ravenclaw le tocó organizar las rondas.

Ella sonrió de una manera que Draco supo que esa sonrisa era sólo por y para él.

Continuaron caminando, él con el brazo sobre los hombros de Luna.

-Luna, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Draco, lo que sea…

-¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Ronald Weasley?

-Pues él…

-¿Él que Luna?

Él tenía una expresión en su cara que cualquiera temblaría, sin embargo Luna soltó una carcajada.

-¿Estas celoso Draco Malfoy?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo celoso? –Se cruzó de brazos y contesto tímidamente- Tal vez

Luna lo besó.

-Yo le conté lo que hay entre nosotros

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, sólo creí que debía saberlo…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Repetirás siempre la misma pregunta? Lo hice porque pensé que necesitaría ayuda

-¿Para qué? –Al ver la expresión de Luna relajó su mirada y agregó- ¡Ya cambie mi pregunta!

-Pronto lo sabrás…

Él la abrazó de nuevo, y unos segundos después siguieron con su recorrido.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno habló, Draco creyó que ella se había molestado por haberla cuestionado tanto, así que quiso arreglarlo.

-Luna… Te amo

Ella se sorprendió por la sinceridad con la que dijo eso, pero de igual manera respondió

-Yo también te amo Draco.

Se besaron, pero ese fue un beso distinto, no tierno y romántico como los demás, ese tenía algo diferente, algo que los hizo encenderse por dentro.

Sin saber cómo pasó, Draco acorraló a Luna contra la pared, él le tomaba la cintura con ambas manos, mientras que ella exploraba con sus manos el cabello rubio de él.

Él comenzó a subirle el suéter, decidiendo que si ella quería que se detuviera él lo haría, pero ella no dijo nada, solamente se separo un poco de él hasta que su suéter estaba en el suelo y volvió a besarlo.

Ahora era ella la que le aflojaba la corbata, que segundos después cayó al suelo, seguida por el suéter del rubio.

Ella estaba por desabotonar el tercer botón de su camisa cuando escucharon pasos al final del pasillo.

Ambos se detuvieron al instante, y cuando vieron una varita a lo lejos, tomaron su ropa y corrieron a ocultarse detrás de la estatua más cercana.

-¿Luna? ¿Luna estás aquí? –Dijo una voz muy familiar para la rubia.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se puso rápidamente su suéter, le dio un gran beso a Draco y le dijo

-Nos vemos mañana…

Ella salió directa a donde se escuchaba la voz.

-¡Rolf! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Noté que había dejado algo importante en la biblioteca, y Anthony me dijo que estarías aquí, así que pensé que podríamos regresar juntos.

Hizo mucho énfasis en la última palabra, tanto que Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos e imaginar su "lugar feliz" para evitar ir a golpear al tipo.

-Yo…. –_Espero Draco se haya ido_, pensó – Claro, vámonos.

Ambos escucharon un ruido como un bufido desde detrás de la estatua donde estaba Draco, Luna sonrió.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Echamos un vistazo?

-No no, seguro es la señora Norris, vámonos…

-Oye Luna…

-¿Qué ocurre Rolf?

-¿Por qué llevas el suéter al revés?

-Ah, pues… así me da menos frio

Él, conociéndola en sus excentricidades no supo si mentía o no.

-Si quieres te abrazo y así tendrás aún menos…

Luna soltó una leve risita

-No gracias, estoy bien

_Creo que en estos momentos tengo todo menos frio… _Pensó, provocándole una sonrisa

Cuando desaparecieron al final del pasillo Draco salió de detrás de la estatua, arreglándose la ropa.

-Hay si hay sí, "olvide algo en la biblioteca", "si quieres te abrazo" ¡que sacrificado! Eso no te lo cree ni tu abuela…

Draco estaba, lo que los muggles llaman sólo un poco mucho celoso…

* * *

-Muy bien clase, este día probaremos con una poción un poquito más compleja ¡abran sus libros en la página 59 y comiencen por favor!

Desde que entró a la sala de pociones, supo inmediatamente que Draco seguía molesto.

Y no fue por su cara como si oliera algo desagradable, o que cuando entró literalmente arrojó su mochila en el asiento, ni mucho menos que contestara su saludo con un gruñido.

Si no que tenia torposoplos en la cabeza.

Luna simplemente le indicó que materiales debía sacar el rubio, para después en silencio comenzar a mezclar en el caldero.

Draco, dejando un poco de lado su orgullo escribió en un trozo de pergamino;

**_Te divertiste anoche? ¬¬_**

Luna, entendiendo a la perfección su mensaje, decidió jugar unos cuantos segundos con Draco

**_Si :D_**

Después de poner esas simples letras en el pergamino agregó unas hierbas al caldero, y se tragó una carcajada al ver la expresión de Draco.

Luego agregó

**_Pero luego llegó Rolf e interrumpió…_**

Él, cayendo en cuenta se relajó y le sonrió rápidamente a Luna.

Pero no contaba con que Astoria y Rolf observaron toda la escena.

Se despidieron con una simple mirada, y cada uno se fue a su siguiente clase.

* * *

Pasaron el resto del día esperado a que llegara la última hora, cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

A Luna le encantaba esa materia, ella soñaba que después de Hogwarts, ella pudiera viajar por el mundo, encontrando nuevas criaturas que cambiarían el mundo.

Su compañera en esa clase era una Slytherin, de apellido muy conocido en el mundo mágico, pero a pesar de eso, ella era diferente a su familia, incluso podía decir que se llevaban bien.

-¡Hola Astoria!

-Hey Luna, casi llegas tarde

-Lo sé lo sé tuve cosas que hacer ¿la clase aún no ha empezado?

-No, pero por lo que veo está a punto…

Señalaba algo sobre el hombro de Luna, y esta giró, para encontrarse con Hagrid (el profesor debía decir) cargando unas pesadas cajas de las cuales parecía contenían algo en agua.

-Luna te apuesto un galeón a que es algo peligroso…

-Trato hecho…


	5. Full Moon

Las criaturas que llevaba Hagrid resultaron ser sólo Bowtruckles, y su actividad consistía en sólo observar sus hábitos.

Esa clase le era muy aburrida para Draco, él sólo se dedicó a sentarse en la hierba mientras su compañero hacia todo el trabajo, a ese tipo perecía no importarle que Draco no hiciera nada, y mientras no hablara demasiado o algo incómodo, ambos podrían tener una buena nota.

Aunque Rolf se empeñaba en entablar conversación.

-Mi abuelo es un gran naturalista, estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con animales…

Draco sólo fingió escuchar a Rolf Scamander, mientras vigilaba a Luna, ya que él ya conocía esas criaturas y sabía que eran peligrosas.

Pero pensaba él que más peligrosa era su compañera

_¿Qué hace con Astoria? _Pensaba él, claro, las parejas en todas las materias ese nuevo año eran obligatoriamente mixtas, uno de una casa y el otro de otra, ¡y él que pensaba que le había tocado lo peor!

Y, por lo que veía, ambas se llevaban muy bien, Astoria escuchaba atentamente a Luna mientras hablaba de sólo Merlín sabe que criatura.

Tan inmerso estaba observando a esas dos chicas que apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Scamander le gritó

-¡Cuidado Malfoy!

Un Bowtruckle intentó quitarle las cochinillas que sostenía en la mano, pero con sus afiladas garras rasgó su túnica y le causó una gran herida.

Cayó al piso, Sólo hizo un gesto de dolor, y se cubrió la herida con su mano mientras arrojaba lejos las cochinillas.

Soltó una maldición y segundos después tenía a Hagrid y a toda la clase observándolo.

-¡Maldita sea estoy bien!- intentó levantarse de una caída que nunca notó, pero Hagrid lo detuvo o más bien lo empujó de nuevo al suelo.

-Zabini, Nott, acompañen al señor Malfoy a la enfermería –Hagrid estaba pálido y no era para menos; era la segunda vez que Draco Malfoy tenía un accidente en su clase.

Blaise y Theo lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, y luego lentamente lo llevaron a la enfermería, mientras Draco se mareaba gradualmente por la pérdida de sangre.

* * *

Luna seguía plantada en el mismo sitio, hasta que Astoria la zarandeó;

-¡Tierra llamando a Luna!

-¿Qué?

Todo el mundo continuaba ya con su trabajo, mientras Hagrid se pasaba un enorme pañuelo por su sudorosa frente. La chica se acercó a él, sabiendo el motivo de su agitación.

-¡Esta fue la última! ¡Ahora de seguro que si me quitarán del puesto! –le dijo el semi gigante a Luna, mientras ella con un diestro movimiento de la varita regresaba algunas cochinillas a sus recipientes.

-Oh vamos, claro que no Hagrid, digo, profesor, Dra… Malfoy no hará nada

-No lo conoces Luna, no sabes de lo que es capaz…

_"Claro que lo sé"_ pensó ella.

-¿Podrías ayudarme un poco?- Hagrid estaba muy nervioso, por lo que Luna aceptó rápidamente antes de que sucediera otro accidente.

Y Hagrid sabía muy bien que Luna tenía un talento nato para con los animales; después de todo, ella y Rolf Scamander eran los mejores en su clase.

Terminada su lección, y que ella hubiera entregado su reporte sobre Bowtruckles, Luna se fue directo al Gran Comedor, entró y directamente fue a la mesa de los leones, localizando a la persona que ella buscaba, necesitaría la capa de Harry.

* * *

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le ha sucedido joven Malfoy?

Entre los dos Slytherins dejaron con cuidado a Draco sobre una capa, y él, algo pálido, no soltaba su brazo izquierdo, que era el que estaba ya todo manchado de sangre.

-Un maldito animal me atacó… Una estúpida vara hija de…

La enfermera estaba muy preocupada observando la herida para regañarlo por maldecir.

-Fue un Bowtruckle –interrumpió Theo antes que Draco terminara.

La señora Pomfrey con un movimiento de la varita retiró lo que quedaba de la manga de la túnica del chico para poder observarlo mejor, cuando lo tocó, Draco hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Está levemente infectada, pero no es muy serio aunque tendrá que pasar dos noches aquí.

Fue a su oficina, y regresó minutos después con varias botellas para limpiar la herida.

* * *

-¿Me repites por qué hago esto?

-Porque eres mi amigo y me quieres ¡dámela!

Ron negando con la cabeza, le dio un paquete cuadrado a Luna, que contenía la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo Harry.

-Tienes dos horas…

Luna simplemente asintió con la cabeza, como ignorando lo que el pelirrojo le acababa de decir, y comenzó a cubrirse con la capa.

-Luna ¿Me escuchaste?

-Ya me lo repetiste varias veces ¿puedo irme ya?

-Ten cuidado con la señora Norris –le contestó él con irritación.

Entonces Ron sólo sintió como una pequeña mano le daba una palmaditas en el brazo, y luego él comenzó a hacer la ronda, solo.

Draco se giró en la incómoda cama de la enfermería, intentando por milésima vez dormir.

_"Mi padre se enterará de esto" _pensó con malicia, aunque luego recordó que no tenía a su padre o a alguien para que echaran a Rubeus Hagrid.

Se recargó un poco en el brazo herido y ahogó un grito de dolor; frustrado más que antes se sentó despacio, tomó su varita de la mesita de noche y con un _Lumus_ fue capaz de ver a su alrededor.

Y entonces escuchó ruidos, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

-¿Quién está ahí? – Dijo sin rastro de temor, podría ser un alumno intentando burlarse de él -¡Muéstrese!

-Tranquilo, sólo soy yo…,-reconoció al instante esa voz, incluso antes de la chica se quitara la capa.

-¡Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inmediatamente después de decir su nombre el tono en su voz cambió - ¿Tienes una capa de invisibilidad?

-Vine a revisar que no tuvieras Wisprudicks y que no afectara a tu herida…

Como era común siempre que Luna decía esa clase de comentarios, Draco no sabía si bromeaba o no.

-¿Y la capa? ¿Es tuya?

Luna se acercó un poco.

-No –dijo mientras doblaba la capa con mucho cuidado y la ponía al pie de la cama.

-¿Entonces? –Luna sonrió como si hubiera hecho una travesura, y Draco lo entendió todo. –Es de Potter.

-Sip

Draco notó como ella parecía una inocente niña y sonrió un poco al adivinar lo que pasaba.

-¿Y sabe Potter que la tienes?

-No literalmente.

_"Se está volviendo un poco como yo_" Draco pensó, pero esa idea le provocó un mal presentimiento.

Luna se sentó del lado izquierdo de la cama de Draco, pero sin tocarlo a él.

-¿Literalmente? –indagó él burlonamente.

-Sabe que la prestó, pero no a mí…

-¿Entonces?

-Le pedí a Ron que se la pidiera y él me la entregó cuando comenzamos la ronda por el cuarto piso.

Al mencionar al pelirrojo Draco cruzó los brazos, ignorando el dolor del herido. Luna sonrió internamente al notar la expresión que tenía él.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella con inocencia.

-Oh nada, sólo que no me agrada Weasley.

-¿Por q…?

-Pasas mucho tiempo con él ¿lo sabías? – interrumpió bruscamente.

Ella sonrió y extendió su mano izquierda para que Draco la tomara con su derecha.

-Pero con él no siento nada de lo que siento contigo…

Y entonces se acercó lentamente a él, y aunque Draco todavía tenía una sonrisa que sólo Luna provocaba en él, correspondió con gusto al beso.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y Luna con su mano derecha, que estaba libre, tocó la mejilla de Draco, notando como una pequeña barba comenzaba a salir, él por su parte alzó su brazo izquierdo, con intención de sujetar la nuca de la rubia y mantenerla cerca, pero soltó un gemido de incomodidad y dolor cuando estiró el brazo herido.

Ella rápidamente se separó y luego cruzó la cama para examinar mejor el brazo de él.

-Estás herido…

-Aunque no lo creas, ya lo había notado –él se inclinó y la jaló un poco hacia sí, para poder besarla de nuevo, y lo logró pero pocos segundos después ella volvió a separarse.

-El vendaje está sucio ¿no lo cambió la señora Pomfrey?

-Lo intentó, pero le dije que yo podría hacerlo.

_"Siempre el orgullo por delante"_ pensó melancólicamente ella.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

-Tal vez necesito ayuda… -recalcó las primeras dos palabras.

Luna le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Extiende el brazo.

Ella sabía lo básico en primeros auxilios, ya que con un padre que hacía experimentos diariamente, los necesitaba.

Curó con destreza la herida de Draco, y luego él le hizo espacio junto de sí en la cama, donde ella se acurrucó gustosa.

Él comenzó a acariciarle su cabellera, mientras ella sólo cerraba los ojos disfrutando el contacto.

Ninguno quería que el momento terminara, estando de esa forma podían olvidar todo.

¿Qué importaban unas cuantas mentiras? ¿Qué no darías por el amor de tu vida?

Y entonces Draco recordó algo ¿pero cómo decírselo a Luna?

-¿Qué opinas de Astoria Greengars, Luna?

-Es una chica amable –dijo con naturalidad, sin abrir los ojos- ¿por qué?

Draco estaba por hablar de su compromiso arreglado cuando notó que en la mano izquierda de Luna estaba aún el anillo que él le regaló.

-Todavía lo usas…

-Nunca me lo quito –Ella abrió los ojos y alzó la mano, para que pudieran observar mejor esa hermosa cosa en su dedo, pero entonces ella vio la hora en su reloj- ¡Debo irme!

-¿Irte? ¿Por qué?

-Ron sólo me dio dos horas…

-¿Y quién es él para manejar tu tiempo?

Luna se puso de pie y le dio un largo beso a Draco.

-Es mi amigo –hizo énfasis en la última palabra – y me hizo un favor, no debo aprovecharme de él.

Draco se rindió y la dejó ir.

-¡Alto! –Luna se detuvo justo antes de cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad- ¿vendrás mañana?

Ella lo pensó por un segundo.

-No lo creo, tengo ronda mañana con Hermione…

-La sangre su… -se detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Sangre sucia o no, -la defendió Luna con decisión- es la mejor hechicera de Hogwarts.

Ella caminó hacia la puerta de la enfermería cuando recordó una última cosa y regresó junto a Draco.

-No harás nada contra Hagrid por lo de hoy ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te…? ¡Ah claro que lo haré!

-No, no puedes, Hagrid es un amigo.

-Es tu amigo, no mío –pero sólo necesitó ver a esos hermosos ojos hermosos de la chica para retractarse- ¡Está bien! No pasará nada –se cruzó de brazos como niño pequeño.- ¿Feliz?

Ella se arrojó a él para besarlo rápida pero apasionadamente.

-Te quiero.

Ella se alejó, se cubrió con la capa y salió de la enfermería antes de que Draco reaccionara y le respondiera.

-También te quiero.

* * *

**_¿Es un Thestral? ¡No! ¿Es un hipogrifo? ¡No! ¡Es alejandra_lovegood con otro capítulo! :D_**

**_Ok, mil perdones por haber dejado esta historia así sin más por un laaargo periodo de tiempo U.U la idea de la historia se me fue, y no quería alejarme de lo que se suponía que sería desde un principio, entonces re leí mi otra historia varias veces para recordar, y aquí el resultado! No es lo que llamarían interesante, pero era necesario, tomen nota de los pequeños detalles ;)_**

**_Ya no tardaré mucho en subir caps, espero aún tener alguno que otro lector por ahi :)_**

* * *

_**rose hawtorn**__; _Bueno, si juntara a Rolf y Astoria inmediatamente ¡me quedo sin historia! haha pero haber que pasa :D y pues aunque no fue muy pronto ¡aquí está otro capítulo más! Espero y te haya gustado.

**_Francesca Salazar;_**** ¡Gracias! **Y aquí esta el siguiente ;) lamento la tardanza X.x

_**Airi Lee;**_ Listo, listo, listo, listo, listo, listo, listo, listo, listo, listo :D ¡Gracias por comentar aquí y en "Esperanza del Corazón"! Me hiciste ver que la había dejado por mucho tiempo D:


End file.
